


Boys Sensation Beach Party

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Boys Sensation Beach Party

One hundred.

One hundred girls ready to swim and sunbathe and snack on tons of food, and engage in a pizza party.

With the four of them.

God have mercy on their souls.

They could hear the chant of "Boys Sen-Sa-Tion! Boys Sen-Sa-Tion!" from the beach house they were holing up in until four o'clock, when the party started.

So glad it was only one hundred. All winners from a fan club contest.

Who had that idea?

At 3:30, the girls started getting antsy.

At 3:45, Aidan threw his shirt off and greeted the girls. He had a death wish.


End file.
